


Nuclear

by mamalorian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explosives, F/M, Fingerfucking, Metahumans, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalorian/pseuds/mamalorian
Summary: Who needs Audible when you have a Loki to read to you? It’s truly an “Earth shattering” experience
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Nuclear

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write a good summary to save my life! This was created on my phone, so please mind the horrible grammar and spelling!

One of the finer parts of living at the Avengers tower is the more private balconies. It boasts a brick fire pit, surrounded by those expensive anti-gravity chairs that you wouldn’t dare spend a dime on. There are a few exotic looking plants, and a flat screen mounted above the sliding patio door. The best part, is no one comes out here. You’ve spent the last couple weeks lounging, engrossed in reading (a fairly new hobby). Mainly napping, if you’re being honest.

That changes one day, when The Pouty Prince joins you. He seems surprised to see you, one leg dangling towards the ground, a book splayed across the pavers at your ankle.

It’s late afternoon, and you’ve managed to skip out on “Team Dinner.” It’s not like you’re not social or anything, you just can’t stand to watch the group constantly argue amongst each other over the most simplistic things. The quiet here helps you keep your powers in check too, which is a bonus. 

“Say, girl, do you lack such respect that you would split the spine of a book that doesn’t belong to you?”

You roll your eyes. “Oh hush, Princess. S’not like Stark doesn’t have 10 more copies laying around.” You shrug half- heartily. “I guess I just couldn’t get into it.” 

Loki’s scowl deepens, the skin of his forehead wrinkling almost comically while he stares you down. “So, you would leave this fine piece of literature on the ground, like trash, because you simply lack  an imagination?”

You toss him a look, mouth tugging down at  the edges. “What’re you, the library police?”

If Loki was created to be the God of  Mischief , then you were created to be the one absolutely Drive him insane. He was simply fascinated with watching you and he couldn’t figure out why. 

You had gotten in the easy way (distant cousin to Pepper Potts) but had proved your worth time and time again. Your small stature and youthful looks made you the perfect, unexpected, and downright dangerous - spy. Being enhanced had its benefits too.

Loki saw right through your mask of dry wit and sarcasm, though. He could see the insecurity bubble at the surface every time the Group came together. There was a limited hold on the powers you possessed and the stress sometimes could be too much. Just recently you had passed out in the middle of training with Steve and had nearly destroyed the tower. Stark called you the little Nuclear Reactor, not that you minded, but it reminded you just how dangerous it all could really be. 

When Loki eased into the chair opposite you, you resumed your laid-back position, arm supporting your head. The last rays of light where filtering past the Gods head, shining through the dark coils of his hair. It cast shadows on his sharp cheeks and the shine of his eyes seemed greater than before. This man — no, god, was too beautiful for words. You watched him stretch back, and prop the book up before he began to read where you left off. 

The sight of his mouth moving, the sound of his clipped accent and soft tenor while he read suddenly was like an aphrodisiac. The fact that he was reading a downright smutty part of a book could have helped but you were shocked when the slow heat of desire pooled in your belly. You could feel the heat rise in your cheeks while he read through the detail, eyes sparkling with mischief and one eye brow raised. When you squeezed your eyes shut all you could see in the darkness was the outline of his face, and his soft looking mouth moving in time with the recited words. 

Did you  _ seriously _ have a hard on for the most hated man on the planet right now?  So, sue you, you couldn’t help that he was probably the most attractive man you had ever seen in person. 

You allowed yourself to slip into a meditative state  (a little trick from Nat). The sounds of outside faded away, and the soft sound of Loki’s voice lulled you into a near sleep. 

You were awakened by the feel of weight on your chair, and when you opened your eyes, Loki was perched on the edge by your hip. Book held firmly in his lap, he smirked while peering down on you. “Did I bore you sweetling? Or are you too hot in the sun? Your face is quite flushed.”

You smiled up at him, while stretching, arms over your head and shirt riding up. You didn’t miss the sharp gaze he threw over your frame before returning to your face when you began to speak. “Told ya, just couldn’t really get into it didn’t I?”

“Is this because you lack personal experience? Or again, lack of imagination? Pity, really .”

You are awake enough to give him an annoyed glare and start trying to talk over him when he suddenly begins to describe in great detail, the sex scene in the first chapter. “Loki, what the fu—“

“The fire burns low in his gut when she removes her shift. Never before has he seen a woman, nay…a goodness, so beautiful be cast to Earth. Especially for a man such as himself. She straddles his lap, careful of his injured shoulder and wraps one hand into his hair. -  _ Kiss me, you fool _ she breathes. He tangles a great hand in her hair and does so, taking over her mouth and her senses. He reaches with his free hand to grab a hardening nipple and trap between his fingers, earning himself a low moan. She is sweet, like candy, like a breeze in the lighter seasons and he feels drunk with emotion. She begins to rock her hips over his heavy erect \- “

You dig your knee into Loki’s back. “Dude,  _ enough _ , sorry that I’m not creative enough to immerse myself into some stupid fairy \- “

“Immerse?”

“ Oh, and furthermore, trying to embarrass me by reading porn is not - “

Your caught off guard when Loki suddenly reaches back to catch hold onto your knee, his other hand sliding into your hair and lifting your head so that he can press his mouth to yours. At first, you try to sit still, not reciprocating. His lips are soft, and you feel them part against your own and he breathes softly against your mouth. “Kiss me, you fool.” 

You reach up and tangle your fingers into his collar, pressing up hard against him with a grunt and slip your tongue into his mouth. He seems surprised before he moves into action, rolling his tongue against yours, and crushing you into the chair. Loki pushes your knee up close to your chest and slips your leg over his lap, pressing his side into you as he deepens the kiss. 

You sigh into his mouth when he puts his hand on your thigh, his fingers slipping under the gaping leg band of your shorts. You break away from him with a gasp and are caught like a deer in headlights watching his hand slip up your thigh.

When his pointer finger brushes the edge of your underwear, you can’t help but cant your hips up in his direction. A soft sound draws your gaze and you find him watching you, chest heaving and mouth red. He looks positively wrecked, eyes dark and like a snake coiled for its prey. 

“Loki,  please... ” you breathe and let loose a cry when he presses his fingers up and over your mound, pressing hard onto your cloth covered clit. This is spiraling out of control but you cannot stop, won’t stop. 

“What is it that you desire pet? Tell me.”

“You, I want you to touch me.” His clever fingers slip past the barrier of your panties and with a cry, your head falls back into the chair, back arching hard. 

“My, My, are you so wet already for me?” He hmms softly and works the pad of his thumb against the hard nub of your clit, and teases at your entrance. 

“God, you’re such a tease!” You huff, drawing him back down to your waiting mouth. He kisses like he’s had plenty of years to learn it, he kisses like it’s an art form and you’re lost to the smooth motion of his tongue when he curls two fingers into your cunt like he has all the time in the world. 

You whine against his mouth and roll your hips. “Faster!” If  anything, he slows, withdrawing his hand completely and holds it up between your faces. You dart forward and suck them into your mouth with a moan, blinking up innocently at his stunned features. 

Biting the pads of his fingers, you slyly brush your hand over the bulge in his trousers and he harshly smacks you away. “No, love, save that for another time.” And he slips his saliva coated fingers back into you, easier this time and uses his free hand to curl around your throat. 

Oh, this is so  _ hot _ .

He’s pumping his fingers lazily, but it’s the look on his face that makes the arousal swirl in your lower belly. The way his gaze bounces over your features makes you feel, cherished almost. Adored. Then his mouth starts going and that’s a hot combination. 

Glittering dark eyes, full of emotion hold you hostage while he rocks his hand against you, choking you just enough to make you a bit lightheaded, whispering furiously to you. 

_Sweet, wet little girl_

_Going to get my cock in you next time_

_Tight, perfect little cunt of yours going to kill me_

_I’m going to ruin you, love_

You  _ hmmm  _ deliriously, on the edge of orgasm and he must see it in your face because he suddenly picks up the pace, dragging a battle cry from your throat. 

The place between your thighs is slippery and over the sound of your harsh breathing you can hear the sloppy sounds of your wet cunt giving around Loki’s slender digits.  You're centered on this other worldly sensation.

**_Pleasepleaseplease_ **

You don’t even realize that you’re blubbering until Loki groans in response about how pretty you are while begging and takes your ear lobe between his teeth. 

_ Come for me, girl. Give it to me. Your cunt belongs to me.  _

Loki’s words  bring about the end for you, and your climax sweeps through you like a raging tide. It sweeps you under and drags you down, and lights erupt behind your closed eyes. You can hear yourself crying out, and Loki’s rich voice reasoning to you from the darkness. 

There’s a sound like rushing water and a static crackle bouncing around in your head that bursts with the note of screeching metal and shattering glass. Loki’s body drapes over you and  your brought back down to Earth at the sound of the blaring alarm. 

You blink wildly, trying to determine what the - Loki sits up and you realize that he’s withdrawn his fingers from you and- was he _shielding_ you? 

Glass tumbles down from Loki’s shoulders and hair, bouncing off your chest and scattering across the ground. It suddenly hits you that the sliding glass doors, and framing leading into the tower are a mangled mess. Your face heats when you comprehend that YOUVE done this.  One orgasm from your lovely donor, and you've destroyed a 10 inch concrete wall and stabilizing beams. He's never going to let you live this down, smug bastard.

Loki stands from the chair and helps you up, brushing bits of glass from you both. You can hear the teams questioning voices echo across the way. Yelling and gasping following shortly after. 

“Princess!” Tony barks. “No riling up the rookie!”

You blush furiously when Loki tosses you a wink. “Is that what they call it now, you overgrown tin can?”

Just great,  how do you explain this?


End file.
